


The Reckless and the Angel

by mswalkertalker



Series: The Reckless and the Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Mild Language, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Series, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswalkertalker/pseuds/mswalkertalker
Summary: You're a reckless hunter who thinks after you act and he's an angel who comes to the rescue. Together, you're The Reckless and the Angel. It's all fun and games until you realize that life's a love wreck thrill ride.





	1. The Reckless and the Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of nowhere. I was listen to my music and found a song that I think would kick off a story and well, this story happened. I have zilch idea how long this is going to be. I just thought it would be perfect to be a series. I made a playlist on my iPod because I was THAT inspired on this one. I will post the said playlist on my 8tracks soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a stubborn hunter who hates having your friends risk their lives to save you, so you avoid asking them for help. When a hunt goes unexpectedly wrong, you have no choice but to ask help from your angel friend, Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos. Thanks!

 

I remember everybody always saying  
"Little brat, must be crazy, never make it  
In our vicious little world"

\- _The Reckless and the Brave,_ All Time Low

 

* * *

 

 

"Fucking hell..."

 

It was at that moment you knew you fucked up.

You were in a locked room surrounded by demons —  _and lots of them._ You had an angel blade with you, but that was no use. These demons could attack you at once as if you are the quarterback of the football team. Even though you were a talented hunter (taken under the Winchesters' wings), you knew you were no match for them; it was one against more-than-your-fingers-could-count.

You didn't like your friends risking their lives to save you. You were stubborn, which is one way of putting it. But maybe you were just too caring. You cared for them more than for yourself. You would rather die trying to save yourself than ask for your friends' help. It was a faulty trait you have that you needed to change.

"Oh, what the hell. Let's face it: I am never going to survive this parade," you muttered bitterly.

You let out a sigh and mumble a prayer to your angel friend. "Castiel, I know this is sudden and totally not like me, but I need your help. It's a real funky town down here and I think you're the only one who can get me out of here."

You look around in hopes of finding a friendly face, but there was only false hope. _This is it,_ you thought. _This is how my story ends and it sucks._ As the demons take one step closer, you took a step back until your back was inches away from the glass window. You look back and stare at your reflection before looking down. If you jump, you won't die; you'll get cut, maybe break a few bones as well. 

"Goddammit," you cussed.

But if that will save you, then that's better than dying.

"YOLO, am I right?" you said under your breath.

You take a deep breath before running towards the window, breaking it. The collision was quick. You were no longer standing on a wooden floor, but on midair. You look up and see the demons stare at you with their black eyes and a smirk on their lips. If that was the last view you're gonna see before your lights go out, then that would be godawful. You've embraced death long ago when you became a hunter. You knew that you were gonna die sooner — if not, later. You've lived everyday as if it was your last.

As you were just inches away from your death, you closed your eyes and waited for the impact...

But it never came.

Your open one eye to take a peek and saw that the demons by the window are gone. You open the other. _Where_ _the_ _hell_ _did_ _they_ _go_ _?_  you asked yourself. You realize that you're in someone's arms. You see Castiel staring down at you. There was no expression on his face, as per usual. You don't know whether he was mad or worried, but you guessed he was mad at you for being reckless — _as per usual_.

"You came just in time before I splattered my brain on the ground. Nice timing," you joked.

Castiel didn't reply or say something clever. He continued to stare down at you; his eyes not leaving yours. 

Your smile fades. "Cas, say something," you said nervously.

"That was very reckless of you, Y/N." _Thank God he finally spoke._

You finally breath. You hadn't noticed you were holding it for a long time. "Thanks for saving my bacon," you laughed.

Castiel puts you down carefully. "Why did you jump off the window?"

"Obviously, you were late for the party. I had no choice but to improvise and hope for the best. I said, 'Fuck this. YOLO,' and I just jumped," you shrugged.

"You should've waited for me," he said.

"And have the demons tear this body apart? No way. I promised myself that when my time is up, I'll die in a badass manner. I can't die looking like Negan smashed me multiple times with his vampire bat," you reasoned.

The angel's eyebrows furrow and his forehead wrinkles. "I don't understand your pop culture reference. Who is Negan? There's a vampire bat?"

You shake your head. "Nevermind. Why didn't you come here right away?"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize, Cas. It's not your fault," you sighed.

"You were going to die, Y/N."

"I was being _reckless_!" you retorted, using his words.

Castiel sighs in defeat. He doesn't bother arguing with you because it was no use — he knew that. You were stubborn _and_ clever. "Did they hurt you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm fine."

He takes your hand and in a blink of an eye, you were in a motel room. You let out a long sigh as you drop on the bed with a pout on your lips. The angel sits down next to you and watches your hands as you anxiously fiddle with them. He notices that there are small cuts on your hand and up your arms and neck.

"You're hurt. Let me heal you," he said, raising his two fingers.

"Don't worry. You don't have to—" But he did anyway.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

And then, there was silence. You can hear the rhythm of your own heartbeat as if you were listen to it on your earphones. It comforted you, but you still felt anxious since you could feel Castiel's eyes on you. He's probably watching every little action you make and he was. The angel watched the way you're fiddling with your hands; he watched your Adam's apple rising and falling as you gulp down your saliva; and your feet tapping against the carpeted floor of the motel room.

You were finally able to gather your courage and speak. "Some pair we are, huh?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm reckless and you're the angel who saves my bacon," you stated. "The reckless and the angel — that's us."

" _The reckless and the angel..._ I like the sound of it," Castiel replied, smiling a little.


	2. Son of a Pantsuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters find out about your 'suicide mission' and scold you. There's more teasing involved with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you're enjoying this series as much as I do. I still have no idea how long this series will be. Leave me a comment and kudos, will you? Thanks!

" _Seriously,_ Y/N? You could've died out there! We've been through this before. You can't go hunting on your own; it's a suicide mission. It's like you're asking for your own death!"

Here you are in the bunker. The Winchester brothers are standing in front of you, sternly looking down at you while you were sitting on a chair feeling a bit small. You just got back from the ever so epic fail hunt you've been to. Of course the Winchesters found out about it. Who wouldn't? You've been with them since you started hunting together. You're already a decent hunter, but they've taught you a thing or more. You could say they've taken you under their wing. They _did_ warn you about hunting alone, but you never listened. You've embraced death since you became a hunter of the supernatural. You're not afraid of death anyway, to begin with. You live each day as if it was your last. It's not a death wish. The only thing you're afraid of is losing your friends. That's probably why you hate people risking their lives to save you. You would rather die than let someone die for you.

Dean looked like a parent right now. He looked angry and had his hands on his hips. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked.

You're reckless and stubborn — bad combination for a hunter like yourself. Then again, you're used to hunting alone. You're independent — you've always been. You're used to hunting alone. It was better and easier. It was efficient, but _Team Free Will_ — as Dean call themselves — calls it being stupid.

Sam sighs. "You're reckless, you know that?"

"I live up to people's expectations," you replied, grinning.

The older Winchester closes his eyes, covering them with his palm as he heavily sighs. "Jesus, it's like dealing with an annoying kid," he said. "If this is how it feels to have my own kid, I might as well be off not having one."  

Your grin grows bigger. "I have that kind of effect to people."

At the back, you could see Castiel smiling slightly down at the book he was reading — at least trying to. It appears he was amused by your sarcasm. He was obviously trying hard not to laugh.

"Sam, you talk to the kid. One more of Y/N's nonsense and I'm out of here."

"Y/N, look. Promise us you won't go hunting alone. You were lucky Cas wasn't busy or else you would've... you know," Sam begged, his voice drifted by the end.

"But look at me, I'm fine, Sam. What do you take me for? I'm reckless and stubborn; it's in my blood."

"I know you are and your reputation precedes you--"

"See? I told you so," you exclaimed.

"Okay, that's it," Dean chimed, making you turn your and Sam's attention to him. 

"I can't be here anymore. I'm done with your crap. Sam, you're in charge of Y/N now. I'm outta here. Peace out, bitches," he saluted and walked out of the library.

"Well, that's just awesome. Dean gave up on you — _him_ of all people!" Sam exclaimed.

"Who knew I could make the Winchester give up?" you grinned.

The younger Winchester sighs. "I'll let Cas handle this one. Maybe he'll knock a sense or two on you. _Hopefully._ "

"Oh, I'm sure he will," you muttered, sending the angel a look. Castiel smiles back at you.

Sam shakes his head as he throws his arms to his side. He exits the room, leaving you and the angel in peace. Castiel closes his book and stands up. You stand up as well, walking towards him and stopping just inches away.

"So, are you gonna knock some senses on me now?" you joked.

"Judging by the time you've been scolded by them, I think you've already learned your lesson by now," he answered, shrugging.

You lean closer to his ear and whispered, "You thought wrong, angel."

When you leaned back to see the angel's reaction, you couldn't help but smirk. There was no expression on his face — almost like he's forcing himself not to show one. He was frozen in shock and his cheeks were slightly stained red. Castiel was blushing. You giggle. You both continue to stare at each other. It wasn't awkward for you; you were teasing him after all. He looked so adorable. Yes, you find him as an adorable kitten that needs to be protected. It amazes you how Castiel can be so cute without putting much effort into it. Every little action he makes — whether it's tilting his head to the side in confusion, the furrowing of his eyebrows, scrunching up of his nose, stuttering, blushing — you always find it cute. And for that, you love to tease him just so you could see him react. 

You would love to take a picture to, as they say it, make it last longer, but you currently don't have a camera with you and the angel might think you're being weird.

"Thinking something inappropriate, are we?" you smirked.

"I, uh, I'm not--"

You try to hold back your laughter. "Uh-huh."

"No, no!" he blurted out.

"Whatever you say, angel," you winked.

"Let me know when's the next hunt and I'll join you. Until then, good night."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Look who decided to join the party!" Dean teased. You smile at him as you bow slightly. "Glad you could make it, Y/N."

"What can I say? I can't stay away from my boys," you joked.

"Well, well, well. It looks like Cas _did_ manage to knock some senses on you," Sam remarked, sounding as if he couldn't believe a word he just said.

"Well, he did more than that." You wiggle your eyebrows with a sly smile on your lips.

The three boys look at you in horror. Castiel was blushing harder than he was the last time you saw him. It amazed you how the angel understood the innuendo so quickly. Dean's head whips on him. "C-Cas? What the hell?"

"It's not--Y/N is--" Castiel stuttered.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Dean groaned.

You laugh. "Geez. I'm just playing with y'all. You boys have very dirty minds that needs vacuuming."

You look at them and see that they were very quiet and looking away. It was getting very awkward so you decided to change the subject. 

"So what're we hunting again?" you asked, crossing your arms.

"Crazy ghost murderer," Sam answered.

"Awesome. Just our thing. Is it Charles Manson? Please be Charles Manson," you begged.

"Maybe, maybe not. But it will be great if it was Charles Manson we'll be hunting," Dean replied, smiling.

"Right?" you grinned.

"I hate to break it to you guys, but Charles Manson is still alive."

You and the older Winchester turn to Sam, staring sternly at him. "What?"

"The news about Charles Manson being found dead at the age of 80 was just an Internet hoax. It's not true; he's still in prison," Sam stated.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I had my hopes and you had to ruin it. Thanks for crushing me, moose. I hate you," you pouted.

"You and me both," Dean sighed, patting your back.

You glare at the younger, _taller_ Winchester saying, "Do you know who it is then?"

He shakes his head. "No--"

"But that's why we'll go to the town and investigate," Castiel continued, interrupting the moose.

"Does that mean we'll go undercover as FBI agents again?" you sighed.

"Yes."

"Do I have to wear that boring pantsuit?" You love roleplaying as an FBI agent, but you hate wearing a suit. It was tight and uncomfortable. You can barely move in it. If you were in danger and you're coincidentally wearing a suit, you'd most likely die. But if you were to die in it, at least you'll die looking good.

"I think you know the answer to that, sweetheart," Dean winked.

"No...?" you hoped.

"You're gonna have to suit up," he smirked.

"Son of a pantsuit," you groaned.


End file.
